The present invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly to a technique for bundling or combining two or more data links between two nodes in a network to improve bandwidth and reduce latency.
Current networks typically provide only a single data link between nodes. As a result, the bandwidths or data rates between most nodes are fixed. Thus, when traffic between two nodes increases, the fixed bandwidth link can create a system bottleneck, which can introduce unacceptable latencies.
The present invention overcomes some of the disadvantages of the prior art networks.